


A Very HalBarry Version of the A, B, C's

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Category: DCU, Justice League
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written on Tumblr last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apples

Never again. Never again would Barry allow Hal to go to the grocery store unaccompanied.

He asked for a few apples. A few. Of course, what did Hal do? Buy two dozen green ones and then scatter them around the kitchen.

Barry sped over to the refrigerator where a new note hung.

_John contacted me while at the store. Guardians need all Lanterns at Oa for a few days. Bought the apples to tide you over while I’m gone. Sorry I couldn’t say goodbye before leaving. Love you, Hal._

_P.S. There’s a bag of Red Delicious in the fridge. X3_


	2. Balloons

The door opened and in walked Hal. However, Barry only knew it was him due to his pants and shoes. The rest of him was obscured by different get well soon balloons. There must have been a dozen.

"Whoa! Are those for me?!" Wally eagerly asked from the bed.

Hal pushed apart the various, mylar balloons so his face could be seen. “Who else would these be for?” he grinned.

"You couldn’t choose just one. Could you." Barry said from his seat, his blue eyes alight with humor. The sheepish look Hal gave him was all the answer he needed.


	3. Colors

"We don’t have to have a scheme, right?" Hal inquired as he leaned back in his chair.

Barry considered that. ”I guess we don’t. It is _our_ wedding. Really anything we say goes.”

The two were in the kitchen studying different color palettes. However, nothing was clicking for both of them.

"How about we look at these one more time, but later this week?" Hal offered.

"Sounds good."


	4. Different Rooms

Well, they should have expected this. Of course the Kents would prepare two separate rooms instead of simply one for them to share. Not too many knew that they were together, even less were aware that they were fine sharing their sleep space with one another.

"We should really tell Clark." Barry whispered to Hal as they left the Kent kitchen.

Yeah. They should probably do that.


	5. Elephant Rides & Cotton Candy

"Barry."

"What?"

"Let’s go there."

The blond followed the other man’s finger with his eyes. “There? You want to ride an elephant?” 

Hal gave him a nod in reply, his mouth currently filled with blue cotton candy.

"Hal, you know that it’s for kids right? They take you around in a circle and then you get off."

"And?" smirked the brunet.

Ten minutes later found the two men at the elephant attraction. Barry stood near the exit, two sticks of cotton candy in his hands. He watched as Hal was admitted entrance and then helped onto the large mammal.

It wasn’t every day they were allowed to relax like this. Or ride an elephant for that matter.


	6. Flying

Hal loved it. The sky was a second home to him most days. Granted, it was a lonely home. However, after he and Barry started dating that changed. He wasn’t alone anymore. Here was someone he could share the sky and clouds with. Someone he could share the stars with.

Hal loved to fly, but he loved flying with Barry more.


	7. Great Outdoors

Camping with Hal wasn’t as bad as Barry initially thought it would be. The brief weekend outing was overall quite enjoyable in his opinion.

Except of course for the fact that they agreed no powers at the start, and Hal left the bug spray back in Coast City.

It would be a while until the Lantern lived that mess up down.


	8. Hospital Gowned Lanterns

It was very seldom one of the Leaguers would find themselves in a situation requiring medical attention and not being in the position to receive it from the Watchtower or Hall.

This was one of those rare times.

As Barry hurried through the hospital in a normal fashion, his thoughts focused on what awaited him in the room. Somehow both Guy and Hal were caught in a mass traffic collision. Why the two weren’t in the air at the time was a mystery to the worried speedster. At least they were in civilian attire at the time.

_Please be alright. Please be alright._

Finally, he reached the room that held both of the injured Lanterns. Immediately, Barry’s anxieties disappeared and his cheeks flamed red.

There before him were not two life threateningly wounded men. No. Before him stood two hospital gowned men whose injuries were apparently on the milder side of the scale. However, those two hospital gowned men? They weren’t facing him.

Guy and Hal were far too busy trying to help the other stand up that they didn’t know Barry was there until he gasped aloud. Until he gasped aloud at the sight of two butts before him.

That was definitely something the blond was not expecting.


	9. If It Is Oa, Don't Answer

Hal groaned as the phone began to ring. It was way too early for callers. He rolled over, stuffing his head under the pillows.

Barry’s eyes snapped open at the first ring, but he was far from awake. Sleepily, he stretched out an arm to grab the bedside phone.

"Barry, wait." Hal said from under the pillows, "If it is Oa, don’t answer."

Well, it wasn’t the first odd statement to come out of Hal’s mouth in the morning.


	10. Jack-O-Lanterns

"Ta-dah!" proudly announced the pilot as he turned his creation around. There sat a pumpkin with the Batman symbol carved into it.

"Really Hal? Batman?" Barry asked, his blue eyes looking over his boyfriend’s work.

"What? It’ll be a contender in the contest."

"Not if Bruce is judging it. He’ll know you did it just to mess with him."

"That obvious?"

"That obvious."

With that, Hal gave his jack-o-lantern one longing look before removing it from the table to work on pumpkin number two.

"No S-es." Barry said as he left the kitchen.

"You’re a killjoy, Barry!"


	11. Kernals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title suggested by Khazadspoon.

The first night Hal invited Barry over for a movie was the night he discovered that Barry really despised un-popped popcorn kernels.

Apparently there was a science to getting every kernel to pop inside a microwavable bag. However, Hal could only pay attention so long to Barry explaining his process.

Hal finally came to the conclusion that it must be an enhanced metabolism thing. At least that made more sense than logical Barry illogically hating un-popped kernels did. But to each their own, as they say.


	12. Let's Get Married

The thought formed in his mind and before he could reconsider it slipped off his tongue. However, he couldn’t bring himself to regret the action.

"Married?" Hal’s eyes were focused on the horizon before them.

"Married. You. Me. Why not?" Barry mused aloud.

The sun was starting to lower in the sky. Both men were relaxed on the beach, dressed in civilian attire with an umbrella above them and a few towels below them.

Barry’s left hand drifted closer to Hal’s right. Their fingers interlocked as the brunet considered Barry’s suggestion.

A cool breeze blew then as they sat in silence. Finally, Hal turned to look at Barry, a smile on his face. He gave the blond’s hand a tender squeeze.

"Why not? Let’s get married."


	13. Movie Marathon Nights

They began as a way for the two of them to catch up on the blockbusters they missed in theaters, and that was an extensive list. However, at some point they morphed into an excuse to introduce Barry to poorly done made for television films.

“Sharks in a tornado? Really Hal? That’s what you want to do this weekend?” Barry asked the man behind him as they shuffled through the Watchtower's food line.

That Saturday night found them snuggled together on Hal’s couch. The pilot softly snored, his head on Barry’s shoulder.


	14. Names

~~_Hal Jordan and Barry Allen_ ~~

~~_Hal Jordan and Barry Jordan_ ~~

~~_Hal Allen and Barry Allen_ ~~

~~_Hal Jordan Allen and Barry Jordan Allen_ ~~

~~_Hal Allen Jordan and Barry Allen Jordan_ ~~

_Hal Allen-Jordan and Barry Allen-Jordan_


	15. Olives

Thanksgiving at Ollie’s was indeed an event. A burned turkey, soggy dressing, a grumpy Roy Harper, an irritated Black Canary, and a rambunctious Wally didn’t even begin to describe it.

As Barry settled into the guest bed that night, he flipped through the pictures taken throughout the day.

He had to admit, one of the best was when Ollie and Hal were acting like kids at the table. Of course, Wally was in the picture too, acting just as much a goofball as the adults. Stuffed on each of their ten fingers was a black olive.

“Attack of the olive hands,” they each warned in between their laughter.


	16. Pokémon Musings

“You have to have a favorite.”

"No, Hal. I really don’t.” Barry sighed as he browsed through their mail.

“It’s Pokémon, Barry. Come on. I know you better than that. Is it an electric one? I bet it is.”

"Hal,” Barry said, his eyes raising to look at the other man, “you’ve spent way too much time with Wally and Dick.”

"Whatever you say, Allen,” Hal smirked as he made his way out of the room, "but I will find out. One way or another.“


	17. Quilts & Couch Naps

It was not an uncommon sight in their home to find either of them splayed out across their living room’s couch with one of their various gifted quilts covering them.

Hal would never admit it, but he preferred to wrap himself up in the scarlet red handmade quilt given to Barry by the Garricks. The Lantern used it more than the speedster, but if it helped him sleep after a taxing mission, Barry could find nothing wrong with it.


	18. Remember Last Time?

“You’re not going with me to Toys R Us.”

“Barry-”

“No, Hal. Remember last time? We were asked to leave the store because you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“They said _‘Try Me’_!”

“They, Hal! _They_! You pressed every single button available to you on that aisle! Not one, like a normal person. No. You had to try them _all_. At the same time.”

“The cameras didn’t see me use the ring. I bet the employees still don’t know how I did it, too.”

“They probably think I helped you.”

…

…

…

…

“So… I still can’t go.”

“You still can’t go.”


	19. Stargazing

An advantage that came with having a house and not an apartment? Hal and Barry had a roof that belonged only to them and a nice sized backyard, too. Both served as stargazing locations for the men whenever the night sky was clear.

There, under the stars, Hal and Barry slowed down together, both men marveling at their daily lives. There, under the night sky, Hal and Barry took courage from the fact that, no matter how far the distance between them, they would always have the stars.


	20. Tissues

They were everywhere. Absolutely everywhere.

Stuffed in between the couch cushions. Hoarded under their pillows. Piling out of every trashcan.

When Hal got sick, he got sick. Sniffles. Dripping. Coughing. Watery eyes. The whole package. It didn’t help that it was allergy season in their area, too.

As Barry went through the rooms, a trash bag in hand, he thanked the speed force for not having to deal with the nuisance known as illness anymore. However, he did have to deal with avoiding being completely consumed by said speed force, but he really didn’t have time at the moment to dwell on that line of thought.


	21. Unease

The familiar, uneasy feeling settled at the pit of his stomach.

“How long?”

Hal ran a hand through his hair as he recalled the message from John. “A week? Two? It won’t be forever.”

“Never is.”

“Come on, you’d get bored having me around 24/7. At least these trips to Oa keep our relationship interesting.”

“Interesting? You were missing for a month one time. Not to mention the time you brought back that hitchhiking life-form that almost-”

Hal rose his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. I get your point.”

Barry gave a sigh. “Just be careful while you’re gone.”

“Always am.”


	22. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title suggested by FallacyFinale.

“Well,” Barry began as he stared up at the ceiling, “this is a first.”

“Valentine’s in the infirmary,” Hal said, a pained grin on his face as he shifted into a sitting position. “It was bound to happen at some point.”


	23. Welcome Mats

Their first was a housewarming gift from Clark. It read simply ‘Welcome’, and the accents present were the same color as their house.

Their second was an impulse purchase because someone couldn’t walk past the Halloween themed doormat without wanting to get it. Dracula stood in the center, his arms spread wide with the words ‘Welcome Home’ written across him. Two pumpkins rested in the corners. _Of all the things Hal could have bought…_

Their third was from the Garricks. “It’s perfect for spring, isn’t it? After seeing your Halloween one, we thought this would be a nice addition to your collection.” Barry wouldn’t necessarily call it a _collection…_

However, as November rolled around and Barry brought out their mat with a cornucopia on it he realized that yes, indeed, the two of them did have their own little collection going.


	24. Xenial

It was a word Barry heard Diana use in a passing conversation. The slight glance his way from the two ladies didn't go unnoticed by him. _Could they be discussing me? No, no._

Only later that week did the word pop back in his mind. Intrigued, Barry sought out its definition. An adjective with origins in Ancient Greece. However, what could hospitality between a host and guest have anything to do with Barry? _Unless..._

As the man contemplated, only one person’s face continuously appeared in his mind. _Hal..._

Hospitality between a host and guest, particularly from differing locations. Barry hadn't thought of their relationship that way, yet it made sense. Somehow the fact that they lived separate from one another had escaped Barry’s mind. With all of Hal’s visits it felt as if he lived there.

_Maybe he should..._

A few weeks later, Diana was one of the few leaguers unsurprised when Hal and Barry announced they would be moving in together.


	25. Yellow

For Hal it was his kryptonite: a constant reminder of his mentor turned enemy. In contrast, it was the color of Barry’s hair, and Hal couldn’t picture the speedster any other way.

For Barry it was his nemesis: the rogue obsessed with his very being. In contrast, it was the color of Hal’s lemonade, and Barry couldn’t picture his summers any other way.

It was the one color with dual meanings for both men.


	26. Zatanna Could Do It

“Do what?”

“Marry us. She could officiate the wedding.” 

Hal considered that possibility. With another leaguer they wouldn't have to worry about any secret IDs getting leaked.

“Think she'd agree to do it?”

Barry gave a warm laugh at the question.

“She was the one who offered!”


End file.
